


Odious Orcs

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Odious Orcs - A bad fanfic parody drabble co written with Raksha</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Odious Orcs

**Author's Note:**

> **Odious Orcs - A bad fanfic parody drabble co written with Raksha**

**Odious Orcs - A bad fanfic parody drabble co written with Raksha**

 _These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

 **  
_Odious Orcs- A parody of bad fanfics in 100 words_   
**

**  
_Co written with Raksha the Demon_   
**

Hidden in a tree, Aragorn watched as the Orcs kicked and beat Legolas and tore off his tunic. They then tied him to the very tree where Aragorn sheltered, and began to whip the Elf.

Legolas uttered no sound as the cruel thongs scored his fair Elven flesh with bloody raised wheals.

"Elendil!" Aragorn howled, leaping from the tree. Taken by surprise, the vile Orcs stood no chance.

Hastily stepping over their corpses, Aragorn untied Legolas.

"How are you, mellon nîn?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Estel," Legolas replied, blinking his big blue eyes. Smiling, he fainted into Aragorn's arms.

A/N

 _This was inspired by the "There and back" challenge to write a drabble about Legolas, which led to an enjoyable e-mail discussion with Raksha about book and fanfic Legolas._

 _I must emphasise that this has no connection whatsoever with my other stories as it is movieverse and somewhat AU. There is no canon evidence that Aragorn and Legolas were friends prior to the quest to destroy the Ring._


	2. Harsh Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

 **  
Harsh Healing   
**   
**  
  
  
**

"You are injured yet _again_? "

"Legolas was tortured by Orcs, then fell from a tree and broke his ankle," explained Aragorn.

"And what of you, my son? " Elrond enquired, raising his eyebrows and regarding Aragorn, who was covered in blood.

" I was shot by an arrow," Aragorn explained.

"I will heal your hurts," said Elrond, causing the friends to sigh with relief.

"Thank you, we can go on our hunting trip tomorrow, then!" smiled Aragorn.

"No, you shall not. I plan to lock you in the infirmary for the next month!" Elrond said with an evil grin.

A/N _Written for the "There and back" challenge._

 _This is a sequel to "Odious Orcs". It is a parody,AU and not meant to be taken seriously.I only meant "Odious Orcs" to have one chapter, but this idea for a sequel came to me._


End file.
